


AC Assassin Boyfriend Scenario's

by Siffity



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffity/pseuds/Siffity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply what it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Meet

Altaïr-

"So this, is what has become of the once great, master assassin of Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad?" You mock loudly, chin and nose held high as you and said assassin clashed steel together. Sparks flashing everytime you and his weapon of choice slashed against one another. Altaïr let out a scowl, to fed up with all this, what, scolding, or taunting you were giving him. You two have been at this for only twenty minutes, and he just couldn't simply stand you any longer. But he was forced to train with you. Forced to listen to your boasting, and rather childish behavior. Just another lesson to be taught, by a teacher younger than him. This is what he had to go through, but in some corner of his mind, he knew there would be some reward to be earned, earning every right to smirk above your form, laying there with his sword threatening to slice open your throat if you ever dared to move. But you had always seemed to keep that smile plastered to your face, just something that he would have to get used to. After the death of Malik's younger brother, and losing a great deal of dignity (which he will never admit), he was forced under your wing. You'd definitely teach him a few things, whether he liked it or not.

Ezio-

You dipped the end of your brush into light blue water, its contents tainted sky blue with the paint slowly fading one with the liquid. Another 'masterpiece', as Leo(nardo) would call it. You washed the last bit of paint off your fingers, making sure to get clean under your nails so crust cannot seem to form there. Leo had always seemed to be like a father towards you ever since your parents had died in a mysterious death. But you knew better. Your parents death was no accident. It was written in blood, and set out with your ancestors greatest enemies eyes. Leo hadn't come back alone, only with another one of his, 'friends,' and you knew he wasn't exactly normal, noticing the hood, the wristblade, swords, everything. Everything about this man seemed to scream 'assassin.' You've seen that insignia before, and you couldn't help but go pink at the cheeks as he kissed your knuckles with his lips. His voice, your stomach doing backflips as he mouthed out his name, soft as velvet, "Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze." And somehow, you knew he could help you, to figure out the death of your family, you'd promise to help with his as well.

Connor-

Once again, you hadn't exactly listened to your father right, just something coldness does to your childish mind you presume. Losing consciousness as your eyes slowly began to droop. But all it takes, is for a single moment for a chance to attack in the dark, and you can never open your e/c orbs again. You learned the hard way, as the moon started to heighten over the sun, as the bright light loomed over the horizon. You remember you and father had worked slowly again due to your tiredness and lack of co-operation. But you also remember how your eyes darted frantically in the night, the trees, the snow, the howls and eyes of predatory gazes towards you and your paternal care-taker, there claws digging into the snow as your fathers horse trotting peacefully on the trail. It's only when the canine carnivore's near your horses sense of smell as it starts to whiney and buck thrash-fully. Managing itself to loosen the chains connecting itself to your fathers cart, ah, the life of a hunter? Isn't it? You and your father ready your pistols, but you're low on powder, and your father isn't one for fighting close up anymore. It's a miracle as your savior jumps down from the trees, skillful in his own hunt that makes him seem like he's part of the food chain. 'Alpha,' as you like to put it, once he confirms that all threatening creatures of the night have scattered, he approaches you, addressing himself politely, like a gentleman, as "Connor," but when you ask for his last name he mumbles out a low, "Kenway." Your father makes sure you repay your debt, after all you had to fight for your father since he didn't seem to have it in him anymore. But you tell him you won't ever forget as you two seem to bond together quite well. He also teaches you things and you actually pay attention.

Edward-

Another night. Another purse of coin. Another round at the bar still running on its own. There's just something you and alcohol seem to share as you both seem to resemble eachother well. Well, in fist fights of course. You weren't that deep in your drunk state when he approached you. Greeting you with smug politeness and presenting himself as "Edward Kenway." Blonde locks flowing as he pulled his hood down, eyes deep and wide as the sea itself. Alcohol has a way of making things ten times more attractive you think. Paying more attention to his looks than his questions of 'Isn't this place too dangerous for a lady like you?' You couldn't care less, as you both noticed as you were provoked by men who's only care was that of lust and greed. Knowing your skills and trusting your instincts, also the man you just met fighting skillfully by your side, you both take them down in no time. He turns to you, looking you over for wounds or cuts, and perhaps something else, but his eyes only show of worry or disappointed excitement. You give him your honest answer, and he seems impressed with your skills in your dazed state, not using your dagger by your hips even once against those (omfg I've always wanted to write this) scumbags. Your a giggling mess as the alcohol takes over slowly, sending tingles throughout your whole being. You lose it, and the next thing you know, your in your mothers inn she runs, under the covers of your blanket alive and warm, as a hangover takes over your head and clutch it with your hands. It takes you a moment to process what happened last night, sure enough, you see him that day and address yourself properly, rather flustered with your behavior last night, though you're thankful he doesn't seem to mind it one bit.

Arno-

You're there with your uncle. As you both fight alongside the commoners. Wanting the right of both freedom and justice towards a royalty that deems itself many times more important and unfair with the people like you. You can process only so much as so many events are happening at this very moment. A line up of guards. The cocking of guns, and fire. Buildings collapsing before your very feet. It's war. And war seems to suit you just fine. During one of your moments, lost in adrenaline that surges through your veins, you lose track, barely noticing that four other very special individuals fight along your side. Watching your back, watching your front, as well as the people you fight with. Only, one of them seem especially interested in you, he makes a quick deal as he continues to cause blood to drop to the ground from the enemies you are still fighting. He's like your guardian angel, and you finally notice him as your allies pry open the door to find guards lying face first into their own puddle of blood. The head officer left mouth agape and slowly returning to reality as you all swarm around him. He's met his fate, and it doesn't seem to be a good one. You catch a glimpse of them, four figures above all of you, you're the only one who noticed, and you can't help but silently nod your head to them, and he seems to return the gesture. You slip away, ignoring the ongoing cries of the man who lead his failing army. Once you catch up, climbing with some much needed effort, he meets you on one of many rooftops. Blood suits him well, and he could say the same to you, he introduces himself, as Arno. You give him your name, and he rolls your name along his tongue in a rather enticing accent of his. The both of you promise to continue to fight alongside for the commoners.

Desmond-

You met on a day at the local bar he works in: he of course, works as the bartender. He introduces himself as Desmond. He engages in conversation first, asking you of your broken down look, and you reply with over working and trouble within your family. He says he understands, but you wonder if he even truly knows just how big your problems were. He gives you your choice in drink, whether it's vodka or iced tea, or even Mountain Dew with Whiskey. He soothes your nerves, as you slowly start to forget your worries. Burying them down deep as you both share jokes and memories together. You give him your number as you both seem to be interested in eachother rather quickly. You both continue to grow your bond. It nearly breaks one day when you and he figure out you work for different sides, he an assassin, you a templar. You both set aside your differences somehow, he managed to get you to switch sides, and you've been traveling together ever since. After all, now that you're both considered to be 'assassins,' you both would be used to a hard life.


	2. When They Realize That They have Feelings For You

Altaïr-

Altaïr is a very quiet man. Careful and keeping his feelings guarded behind a wall so high no one dared to ever try to climb. Only you've seemed to tear down his walls. If not, carefully set aside the bricks, one by one. His once arrogant and impulsive nature set aside with one only you may be allowed to experience. He notices this, thinking about it for nearly a year, before finally excepting you with no precautions at all.

Ezio-

Just like the flirtatious man he is, he never had felt so committed in his life. After the loss of his first lover, he can't help but protect you with such intensity and safe guarding you with all the loyalty he has. Having you fight by his side just gives him the sickening feeling of losing you, which he clearly doesn't want. Ezio's quick to explain his love for you, taking the risks or else others may just take you as theirs. He needs you by his side, and he knew it from the start. Although he does flirt endlessly with other woman, he never lays a single finger on them except you.

Connor-

He never had experience with such a feeling, so once you entered his life, new feelings became to blossom in wherever love first sets its lovely explosions. He's taking things slowly, trying to cooperate with the feelings. He can't help it, but he's extremely protective over you when you're near other men. Especially flirtatious ones. You don't realize or ever notice, but when he's no where near you, he's most likely beating the actual teeth out of whomever dared flirted with you. Strange, it's like he's a lovely, adorable puppy with you; once again a feral wolf with others.

Edward-

Just like a flick of his wrist with his hidden blade, he has uptight feelings towards you, he explains all his feelings towards you on a single night in his quarters. Pouring out his soul after nearly following you for half a year. Not that he stalked you, but because you both (sort of) work for the assassins, always working perfectly along eachothers sides whenever on a mission. You both seem to fit eachothers missing puzzle piece, as you had many relationships, but never really working the way you wanted. Edward easily warms you up to him, and he adores you for that.

Arno-

Being the charismatic assassin he is; Arno had you locked up in his headquarters the first night he met you. His feelings intensifies after you have recent visits to him. His fellow assassins warn you about the consequences, though you both explain an intense feeling for eachother, and take the risks. Arno tries his best, he really does, to see you each night, as your feelings for eachother grows closer every single day.

Desmond-

He knows the problems with his life. Being an assassin is tough, he had to go through the feeling of loosing a loved one. He experienced his ancestors loses, so he kept his heart locked away. Unfortunately, you seemed to steal away the keys, and then steal his heart. Slowly he warmed up to you, you both know the risks, but take the chance anyways, feelings getting warmer the more you stay together, both of you are careful, watching over eachothers backs. The endless worry of loosing eachother is hurtful to the bones, but accepting the promise that if either of you died, you'd move on, and find someone to keep you happy as best as possible.


	3. When They're In The Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about this site...so...I don't know how to put the mature thing here- //cries

*WARNING* Sexual content in this chapter. If this is not what you are comfortable with, leave. Now. Just as simple as that.

Altaïr-

He's quick to send you the message. Caging your body under his, completely signifying that he, the (Malik: Novice) master assassin is in charge. He would be quick and claiming, rough yet still enticing in a way. Does things in nearly any position where he can get you to whimper out, giving him complete submission.

Ezio-

He's a very loving person on the inside. Literally. At first he'll be teasing and caressing you, then sending the message he'd like to do something much more closer with you. Sweet and passionate during your intimate moments with eachother. Although it doesn't hurt when he picks things up a notch. He even allows you to be the 'top' if he's generous enough. He encourages you in his native language of Italian, which seems to get you to melt, especially when he likes to please your erogenous zones.

Connor-

He's very careful, nearly never getting the feeling of having sexual intercourse with another is foreign to him especially since it's like no one ever notices his work. He's caring and soft with his notions. Usually though, it's you who gets him to do such activities, and once he's 100% done dealing with your teasing, he makes his moves. His motions start out gentle, but after he loses control of his mind, he'd pound into you mercilessly, never really noticing how rough he can be at times. When you make mentions of this, he'd grab his hood and try his best to cover his blushing face, snarling things at you to be quiet. (Maybe fucks you over a log or against a tree //idk)

Edward-

He straight out asks you to join him, whether you like it or not, he takes you in some of the pleasurable ways possible. Either from his experience with this sort of activities, or he's just that seductive. He likes to top, especially when he's been in a rough dual or after a unpleasant mission. He might even bang you against the wall if he's up for it. 

Arno-

Two words. He's French. And we all know what Frenchmen are like. They're from the city of love, and he's very passionate about his ways with you. Pleasing you in ways you didn't think no other can. Like a gentleman with his lady, he can never climax before you do. Easily doing his best (though he doesn't need to do much for you to begin begging for him, unless you have a good p-Ehe...I won't got there) to reach that goal. Any position is fine with him, as long as he's getting some of 'that' on some nights.

Desmond-

He's all awkward when it comes to things like this. Running from his parents (Especially his asshole of a father) to work in a bar just caused things to become even more awkward. But he did manage to pick up a few things in that life working as a bartender. Many occasions a drunk couple would usually cause quite a stir. He usually can't seem to contain himself when he shares intimacy with you, although he is quite capable of holding it back. Usually screws you over a desk or something like that, since he's seen couples shoving eachother roughly in their stools. He's rather rough one moment, soft and gentle one other moment, then teasing and slow. It jumps back and forth.

Special guest-(Imma start this because I can)

Haytham-

Everything about a Templar explains his motivations during intimate moments. He can't help but feel in control. He usually would tie you up against a bed post or chair, either that of seductively order you around in a spot, with you following every order, or else he'd completely leave you hanging until you admit to listen. Dominance is the number one keyword with him. Kissing you and teasing you in areas inappropriate to speak of, places that tick you off in a frustratingly desirable manner.


	4. When You Share Your First Kiss

Altaïr-

It's after a bloody battle, a stealthy mission had gone horribly wrong, both of you in the heat of battle. It's only after he realizes that after you two have taken down all targets he notices you sweaty (slightly bloody here and there), panting and out of breath. He couldn't contain himself, as his arms and legs moved on their own, encasing you as his lips smashed to yours.

Ezio-

A few words are exchanged, on a romantic night in Rome. The carnival was takin place at the time, fireworks blazing bright in the starry sky. Extremely romantic. It was the perfect opportunity. You noticed him staring,straight at your lips. Little could you feel, that you had also wanted to taste him as well. It's only a few minutes later you both had eachother locking lips with eachothers and listening to the sweet musicians with their instruments. Dancing the night away.

Connor-

You were just simply cooking for Achilles and Connor after a rough day of them once again arguing quietly over who knows what. Causing Connor to fume up silently, keeping his temper as cool as possible, when he returns, he can't help it but go to you, and apologize to both you and the old man. You simply ask him why he's apologizing to you, since he wasn't ranting towards you at the time, you didn't get to hear his reply as his lips connect with your in a quick, soft and innocent peck. Him quickly leaving your presence.

Edward-

You were both nearly drunk, unable to comprehend whether or not you two should just kiss in public or not. You were both just slightly on the verge of losing your soberness, until he thinks 'to hell with it,' his kiss tasted of rum and alcohol, something you grew accustomed over the months. You both could hear the whistles coming from couples around you in the bar you two currently drank in.

Arno-

You both were taking a rather pleasant walk through the city of Paris (on the rooftops of course), enjoying eachothers presence silently. You both didn't need to exchange words, just you staring into his eyes as he deftly slid his hands around your waist, you softly pulling his hood down to reveal his hair. At first, it was a quick little kiss, both of you smiling and laughing, placing eachothers foreheads on one anothers.

Desmond-

It was awkward. Awkward at first because you both were just doing parkour/free running, until you both knocked into eachother on this one jump. Rolling into one a other...with both of you tumbling down a flight of stairs, with you landing on top of him, using him as an involuntary cushion. Needless to say you both ended up in a very precise position for interacting with eachothers faces, also with rather bruised lips I might say.

Special Guest-

Shaun-

He was tired. You were tired. You both over worked some nights, just wanting nothing to do but get your work over and done with. Only, you had somehow made your way over to his desk, just to ask him a simple question. You happened to both enjoy eachothers company at the few evening hours, working together was much better than being alone. Getting things done much more rapidly than before. You had made the daring move before him when you both finished up, getting up close to him, as he was backed up to his desk, babbling on about personal bubbles, to which you ignored him. You leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, mumbling out a, "thanks," and heading for bed. Enjoying his rather flustered and pink face he had. He couldn't even sum up a witty remark.


End file.
